


Per Annum

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gore, New Year's Eve, New Years, Past Mpreg, Percico family, at the beginning, but this is really just fluff, i think, nico deserves everything he want's, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: It's the first big celebration of New Year's for the Roman and Greek demigods and legacies. Percy and Nico are just looking forward to spending it together though.





	Per Annum

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings = Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (past) and Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (past/mentioned) 
> 
> disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO - that belongs to Rick Riordan
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

_The year 2012 had really been something._

That was all Percy could think of as he barely dodged the last monster – his wondering thoughts letting the monster slice a long scratch down his arm. Percy grunted, gazing down at the bloody line the monster left – and it was his sword arm too. A scowl formed on his face, eyes narrowing, as he wondered how he was going to explain this to his boyfriend.

The monster took note of Percy’s lack of concentration, and once again swiped its clawed hand down in an arch above the demigod. But just as it was about to slice the yummy snack in half, the demigod jumped and rolled left, before swiping his sword _Anaklusmos_ straight through the monsters leg – as quick and smooth as a knife through butter. The monster let out a great howl and reached its clawed hand towards Percy, but instead of slicing the hand to match the leg, Percy ran under the monsters legs and straight to the iron ladder. To any other person or monster, this would have looked like the _Great Percy Jackson_ losing his guts and running high tail out of there; however, _this_ monster was high on anger and anguish, and couldn’t think of anything other than taking its sweet time when finally catching and eating the feisty pest.

Heart bounding, Percy quickly climbed the ladder, hoping the monster would be slower with only one leg. Alas, it was not to be – as Percy quickly found out when he was grabbed from behind and thrown back onto the ground and further into the sewage. His nose wrinkled at the foul odours. _Great, just great, now I need medical attention_ and _a shower_ , he thought, _Nico’s sooo going to kill me._ A mean chuckle broke him from his thoughts, causing him to look at the monster.

“Man, I didn’t believe it, but it _must_ be true…” it spoke, hopping closer towards him. Percy felt his upper lip curl at the sight but quickly smoothed it away before the monster took notice.

“And what is that?” he asked back, not really interested but trying to keep the monster busy while he came up with a plan. _I could try the failed run-to-the-ladder-and-climb trick,_ he thought. _Or I could just whack this thing over the head._ Or _even better,_ something dark whispered to him, _use those_ powers _of yours and cause it to black out._ Percy was stunned for a moment, and quickly shook his head as if that could get rid of the dark thoughts.

“That ever since you became a _daddy_ ,” the monster replied, “you’ve gone soft.”

Now _that_ focused all of Percy’s attention on the monster whilst simultaneously causing his heart to stop. 

The monster smiled, pleased at being the centre of attention once more. “Yeah,” it laughed, “ _that_ was quite some news around us folks – spread like wildfire.” The more the monster spoke, the more Percy’s heart began to race, the more Percy’s throat closed up, the louder the buzzing became in Percy’s ears – and the more dark his green eyes grew. “A pretty little girl I was told,” it carried on, unaware of his future-dinner’s dark, impending thoughts. “-not quite sure ‘bout the name. Something with an N?” the monster laughed and shrugged, as if it was discussing an old joke with a friend that wasn’t really important. “Ah I don’t know and I don’t care,” it glanced over to its food, a cruel smile curling on its lips, “it doesn’t matter much anyway. You snacks are all the same. But I will admit, if she tastes _anything_ like you, I will be the most envied bastard around here!” The creature’s eyes filled with glee as it clapped its hands, unaware of the demigod’s own trembling hands and hate filled heart. “And since I’m at it, why not the whole batch? I’ll take that carrier too! I’m going to eat them slow – can’t decide between dropping them in stew or chopping them up-”

Those were the monsters last words as Percy’s scream interrupted him; and, raising his hands, Percy did something he had promised he would never _ever_ do again – he blood-bended.

Percy ignored his trembling hand and the shocked monster, he ignored the scream that made his ears pop; but what he _didn’t_ ignore was all the blood and delicate organs he felt inside the monster, and Percy didn’t ignore how the monsters eyes froze with fear, nor did he continue to ignore all the power he drew from inside himself in this lapse moment of sanity. Instead, Percy focused on the monsters body temperature – bringing it up and watching with morbid satisfaction at the creature who threatened his family start to sweat and vomit blood, and then vomit what could have been something other than blood.

Percy didn’t stop his bending, not even as the monster looked into his eyes, full of fear and begging him to stop. In fact, a sense of manic glee filled his heart as he watched the monster choke and cough. The glee increased when he noticed the monsters eyes start to sizzle. 

Deep down Percy knew he should stop, after all, it was because of this power – no, this _side_ of him – than he and Annabeth broke up. But for some reason Percy just couldn’t stop, it was such a rush – and even if he could stop, he wouldn’t _want_ to, not after what that monster said to him.

“So, you’re going to _eat_ them, huh?” Percy smiled back, eyes big and wide, “Interesting…” he muttered, curling his hand into a fist and watching as the monster tried to shake its head in denial, “because I don’t believe you have the _stomach_ for it.”

The moment Percy said those words was the moment the monster started heavily coughing and retching, face going blue as his throat clogged up like a drainpipe. A giggle slipped past Percy’s lips as he watched the monster vomit up something pink and long and gooey – and Percy continued to giggle as he watched the sweaty skin turn to steam and then start dripping, his giggle turned to a laugh as he watched the monster start to melt like a snowman in the sun, and then his laugh turned into a dark, contented chuckle as he gazed at the slimy, bubbling goo that began to be washed away by the sewage around his feet. “Fitting,” Percy said to the empty tunnel, “among the waste, right were you belong.”

Then, after staring a little longer at the vacant spot where the monster had once stood, he made his way up the ladder and towards the light.

* * *

“You were meant to capture the monster, not kill it!” his cousin huffed in exasperation – stressing the word _capture_ – though he did not seem entirely surprised.

“Umm . . . yeah . . . sorry ‘bout that, but you know how it goes,” Percy gestured to Anaklusmos, as if his cousin actually _knew_ how it went.

His cousin laughed, as if Percy and he were sharing a private joke. “True, true,” he smiled impishly, his eyes mischievous, “How long did it take you this time? I’m running a pool you know – so, like, what . . . five minutes?”

_Half that at max_ , Percy didn’t say – instead he just narrowed his eyes a little, eyebrow raised. “Lord Hermes, not that this isn’t a _great_ talk, but I need to get back–”

“Ah but of course! Say no more! Close your eyes and I’ll just zap you–”

“Not before you give me my money.” Percy cut in, intrigued at the quick irritation that flashed across Hermes’ face before the god smiled brightly, though it did not reach his eyes.

_“Money?”_ Hermes put on a show of being contemplating, “My dear cousin, I’m sure I payed you _before_ you left. Either way, I cannot quite seem to place–”

“Hera said.” Percy replied, a little shit-eating-smile forming on his face with both his brows raised because hey, why not?

Hermes scowled then, and muttered beneath his breath as he reached inside a coat pocket to retrieve a small, brown sack.

“Looks like it’s from Ancient Greece,” Percy spoke aloud, his filter apparently having been left behind in the dark gutter.

Now it was Hermes turn to raise his eyebrows. “Dear cousin, _this_ is a small sack because _this_ was a _small task_.” Hermes threw the sack at Percy who just managed to grab it before it landed in the snow. “We know how you feel about the _other tasks_ but, however unfortunate, _those_ are the ones that pay _big_.” This time it was on Hermes lips that the shit-eating-smile appeared. Percy scowled in reply.  “Alright, enough chit-chat like you said, we better plonk you back with your family! You’ve already missed Pomona’s Feast – she was _super_ bummed out about that btw – don’t want you to miss Annie’s big moment! Now, close those eyes tight! No peeking!”

The words were barely out of Hermes’ mouth before Percy felt the familiar tingling creep up his spine, just about managing to close his eyes before being zapped back to New Thebes. If it were any other god, Percy would have thought they might have done that on purpose, but he didn’t want to think about that tonight. It was New Year’s after all.

* * *

“Jason! Hey Jason! JASON GRACE YOU STOP WHEN I’M CALLING FOR YOU!”

“Oh, hey Nico!” Jason smiled a tad too wide as he stopped to turn and face Nico. “I’m sorry; I didn’t hear you – what with the crowds and all.”

“We are backstage Jason.”

“Well yeah but still!” Jason stuttered, “It’s _super_ loud. You _know_ all about the masses of people living here now!”

Nico hummed and nodded sympathetically, shifting his daughter to a more comfortable position on his hip. “Have you seen Percy yet? He should have come back from his parents by now.”

Jason’s smile twitched along with his eye, “Nope, sorry, I don’t know anything about where he is. Um, so I _really_ have to go on stage–”

“–not for another five minutes Jason.”

“I need to practise!” Jason tried desperately, voice rising in pitch. “I need to plan and make sure I don’t mess up my speech!”

Nico looked up and into Jason’s nervous blue eyes, and glared, “You’re lying–”

“No I’m not!” it wasn’t exactly a shout, but it definitely drew the attention of the set-up crew. “I don’t know where Percy is.”

“Your face twitches when you lie, Jason.”

“Then don’t look at it! Besides that’s not fair – I don’t know what part of your body betrays you when you lie!”

“I won’t be made at you Jason,” Nico lied, “just tell me where Percy is. I don’t want him to miss Anna Perenna like he did Pomona!” Nico made sure to stoke his daughter’s head and show off her big, teary eyes, “And on Regina’s first New Year’s Eve too.”

Nico almost had Jason, he could practically taste the victory; he could see his friend’s will power crumbling, just like his lips did whenever he tried to lie. Nico supressed his smile as Jason opened his mouth to tell him the truth – just when the camera-crew interrupted and informed Jason to get ready for his opening. Nico wanted to curse them. Instead, he sent them one of his famous glares and sent them scurrying off like rats. In the terror, Jason tried to slip away, only to be drawn back with a surprising grip of Nico’s. “Nu-uh,” he scolded, “ _you’re_ not going _anywhere_ until you tell me where my boyfriend is.”

Jason stuttered and sputtered like fish, face going red due to the lack of air as he forgot to breathe to try and seem more reliable. Nico got fed up of that pretty quickly, but just as he was about to grab Jason’s purple tie and threaten him, Jason’s entire face brightening as he breathed in the cold winter air and shouted to someone behind Nico. “Percy!” Jason’s scream of relief was clear to all, “Percy! Yes! _There_ you are! _There_ he is Nico! Told you he was here!”

Nico raised an incredulous eyebrow and turned to look in the same direction as Jason – half expecting to have fallen for that stupid old trick people used to get away – when his gaze landed on the person he was looking for. “Percy!” his scowl turned into a smile – brightening his whole face and making him look younger, nicer and softer; much to the shock of the crew backstage – and he carefully ran to his boyfriend, mindful of his daughter. “You came! You made it!”

“Of course I did!” Percy laughed, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Percy leaned in for a kiss, one which Nico readily supplied, before ruffling his daughters black hair. “Sorry I’m late – traffic was terrible – but I saw a little something for Regina and knew she had to have it!” Percy shrugged off his backpack, rummaged around in it, and produced a pegasus soft-toy wearing a skeleton onesie. “Obviously the onesie is for Regina,” Percy said after seeing Nico’s sombre look, “but I thought this was a cuter presentation.”

“Percy . . .” Nico hesitated, watching his daughter laugh with delight as she squeezed the pegasus’ neck in the chokehold that was meant to be a cuddle, “how much was that? You know we don’t have the–”

“Don’t worry,” Percy cut in, brushing some hair behind Nico’s ear. “Mum and dad contributed to the gift.” Nico stared into Percy’s eyes before letting himself be drawn into the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms, feeling Percy breathe deeply. “I missed you guys so much.”

A nervous lump filled Nico’s throat – for what reason he wasn’t sure – but he chose to ignore the tension for just this one night. “Come on,” he said, grasping his boyfriend’s hand, “Jason’s speech is about to finish, let’s get out there and join the celebrations. You remembered the camera?”

Percy nodded, “And even if I didn’t, that’s what the new, awesome pro-demigod phones are for.”

Nico smiled and, after kissing Percy one more time, dragged him round the front of the stage.

* * *

“Move!” Nico shoved, his elbows being his most prominent armour and weapons at the moment.

“Excuse us,” Percy politely shouted behind him, “don’t mind us – coming through! No, don’t mind us ma’am, we’re not trying to take your place – ah, no, I’m not him, I just have that face–  no, my name’s Dylan–”

Nico snorted as left his boyfriend to his horrible fate – revenge for not knowing where he was until the backstage fiasco – and continued pushing and shoving his way through the bustling, crammed pack crowd. It was great because whenever someone wanted to bite his head off or yell it him they would a) see the baby and remember it was taboo in society to shout at _anyone_ holding a baby, b) see Percy looming behind him and think better of shouting, or c) the noise was just too loud so Nico could ignore them and pretend not to hear them (his personal favourite). But the longer Nico had to keep shoving and pushing, the more he got mad at himself for leaving their warm flat to come here where it was noisy and cold. _Man, why did I force Percy into doing this? Why couldn’t we just stay home and watch all this crap from the TV?_

Nico was so lost on his thoughts that he didn’t recognise the next person he almost kicked to the ground until they grabbed his arm – which in any other situation would have ended with Nico’s sword through it, but Terminus had made _sure_ he didn’t bring any weapons (and even if he _did_ manage to get one past the strict god, he wouldn’t have been able to draw it in such a tight crowd).

Nico turned, about to give the person a piece of his mind – barely able to restrain himself from wanting to bite their head off like those zombies in the horror films Percy loved to tease him about – when his brain finally registered the deep blue eyes and beautiful golden hair on the person who had grabbed him. “Will?”

“Hey Nico!” Will shouted, trying to be heard over the cheering crowd and Jason’s words about Themis and Poros. “Fancy seeing you here – I thought you were gonna stay at home?”

Words lost themselves to Nico for a moment, considering he had been avoiding Will since their awkward break-up. “Um, yeah I-I wanted Regina’s first New Year’s to be special, and well, since this  is the first _proper_ New Year’s festival I-”

“You wanted to be a part of something for once,” Will smiled, causing some blush to still creep up Nico’s cheeks. “I understand,” blue eyes gazed into dark, “You look really good Nico.”

Those words sent an uncomfortable feeling through Nico’s body, making him curl his arms tighter around his daughter and unconsciously draw his ex-boyfriend’s attention to Regina.

“She’s grown since the last time I saw her – looks a lot like you. Hardly anything of Percy,” Will reached out and ruffled her hair, something Regina didn’t appreciate and let it known by moving her head and smacking the offending hand away. Nico smoothed his daughter’s ruffled hair, trying to calm her temper – the temper she got from Percy’s side of the family. Nico told Will as much, only for the blonde demigod to laugh and reach for Regina again. Nico drew her in closer, “She doesn’t like that Will – just like I don’t.” _And didn’t_ , he thought, wishing he hadn’t ditched Percy back in the crowd.   

Will looked deeply at him again – increasing Nico’s discomfort. A contemplating look settled upon Will’s face, and he looked like he wanted to say something – probably one of the things Nico was avoiding him for. Luckily, however, just as Will opened his mouth (whilst Jason was simultaneously talking about the first and second triad of Horae on stage); Nico felt a dark, looming, and comforting aura at his back.  

“Neeks, I feel so betrayed, how could you just leave me like that?” Percy laughed, wrapping his arms around Nico and kissing his cheek – something that caused a massive loss of tension in Nico’s body. “Will,” Percy next acknowledged the other demigod.

“Percy,” Will stiffly nod.

“Welp, this was fun. Come on Neeks, Frank called wondering where we are.” Percy grasped Nico’s hand and led him away from Will, something Nico appreciated – he still didn’t want to talk about anything with his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t need all that stress. “You okay, love?” Percy asked, once they were out of range from Will’s scorching eyes.

“Yeah,” Nico breathed, finally being able to relax. “Argh, I can’t believe how stupid I acted. I can’t believe–” the gentle stoke of Percy’s thumb along his fingers distracted him from what he was about to say.

“Hey, don’t worry Neeks. It’s completely normal to act like that with your ex.”

“Do you act that way around Annabeth?” Nico bitterly grumbled, not expecting Percy to hear over the noise.

But Percy once again proved Nico wrong as he shrugged forlorn, “Yeah.”

Guilt clogged up Nico’s throat, but he quickly swallowed it down. Pulling Percy to a stop, he stood on his tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Nico felt Percy smile as he pressed a kiss back.

“Come on then, where are Hazel and Frank?” Nico asked, pulling back and turning his head a little to hide his blush.

Percy laughed, the sound still causing Nico’s heart to pound like it did when they first met, and led his small family to meet with their other relations.

* * *

“Where have you guys _been_? I’ve had to hold Hazel back from being–”

“ –from being _what_ , Frank?”

“Nothing, sweetness!" 

Hazel pursed her lips, hands on hips, as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her boyfriend. “Uh-huh,” she said, causing blush to bloom across Frank’s face – something which caused great delight for Nico and Percy. “And what are _you two_ laughing about? I have been holding down this table – _defending_ it for us _all night_ – and you guys can’t even be _bothered_ to show up at the time you said you would!”

Percy had the sense to look sorry, but Hazel’s disappointment really hit Nico hard, especially since they became so close. “We’re sorry Hazel!” he said, trying to salvage the situation, “But I was talking to Jason and Percy just got back and then I bumped into Will–” Nico ignored Percy’s small growl at the name, although it still sent the skeleton butterflies in his tummy to flutter.

Hazel frowned, lips still pursed, but her golden eyes became softer upon noticing her brother’s genuine shame at arriving late. “Ah gosh, Nico, I was only being dramatic – you know how the holidays make me – don’t be so guilty! It’s perfectly normal to be late. Oh Pluto, don’t be sad Nico I- hey, come here!” Just when Nico’s lower lip wobbled Hazel grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Ah don’t be silly Nico, cheer up – look! Jason is going red from all the attention! Isn’t that funny?” Nico laughed through a sniffle and nodded, hugging his sister tightly - to his left he saw Percy and Frank doing some sort of fist bump.  “Right, well, since we’re all here now!” Hazel turned round, clapping her hands, “Let me see my most gorgeous, beautiful niece in the entire world!” Hazel rushed to Percy and practically snatched Regina from his arms. “Who’s a pwetty girl? Who’s a pwetty girl? You are! Wes wou aaaare!” Percy cringed at the baby-dog voice but Nico laughed loudly, causing some to turn and stare. “Argh! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Hazel said to the baby, causing Regina to laugh and clap at all the attention she was getting.

“You saw her two days ago,” Percy replied, unimpressed.

Hazel shot him a bored look, but otherwise ignored him – choosing to devote herself to her niece.  

There was a sigh close to Nico’s ear, followed by a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves round his waist. “I don’t think we’re gonna get Regina back from your crazy obsessed sister.”

“Oi, she’s not crazy!” Nico flicked his boyfriends ear, “She just can’t wait till she and Frank get married and have their own.” Nico rarely mentioned the word _marriage_ , and Percy even less so – but luckily the mentioned word didn’t bring any awkward tension like it usually did. “Come on, I want a picture of you and me holding Regina, and then of all five of us.”

“Whatever my Neeks wants,” Percy pressed a kiss into his hair before going off to try and wrestled Regina away from an excited Hazel and nervous Frank. It took a few minutes but Percy managed, and Nico got about ten pictures when they really only needed two, but he wasn’t going to complain. Nico gazed at them lovingly, feeling overwhelmingly happy that the smiles in the pictures were genuine instead of fake. Nico was also thankful that Hazel and Frank had agreed to keep the group consisting of just the five of them – Nico wanted to spend the first, proper, Anna Perenna with just close family.

“What are you thinking about?” Frank asked, sliding next to him on the bench Hazel had secured all night.

“Nothing,” he smiled softly. “Hey, want to play Mythomagic till the countdown starts?”

_“Would I?”_ Frank’s eyes screamed – stars shinning in them as he ran to his bag and grabbed his cards.

_This has been the best year of my life_ , Nico thought, even though the beginning of it hadn’t been great. _I hope this lasts. I like having a family – finally belonging somewhere._

Frank retuned shortly after with his stack of cards to challenge Nico. _Silly boy_ , Nico smiled, _don’t you know I’m the master of this yet?_

Looking up, Nico caught his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled. Percy blew him a kiss in return and went back to talking with Hazel who held Regina in her arms. _Yes_ , he thought, _I wouldn’t have done anything differently._

* * *

“Alright, it’s happening! It’s happening!”

“Hazel, love, calm down a little–”

“No Frank! Now give me the camera back! I want to take more pictures!”

“You’ve taken enough–”

_“Frank.”_

“All right! Gods!”

Whilst Hazel and Frank quarrelled, Nico and Percy huddled together with their daughter to watch the clock hand count down to midnight. Neither were bothered to take any pictures – Hazel was taking enough for every person here, so they could always ask her to send some pictures to them.

“Are you ready?” Nico asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Percy answered, hugging his boyfriend closer for warmth. “Any wishes for the New Year?”

_That our family never falls apart – that_ none _of this ever falls apart._ “Yes,” Nico breathed, “But I can’t tell you.” Percy nodded in understanding and, when asked the same question by Nico, gave a similar answer.

“Oi! Stop chit-chatting you two! Pay attention!” Hazel hissed, snapping five times on her camera in front of them.

Percy and Nico shared an amused glance, before focusing their attention on the clock – watching the hands inch towards midnight with each breath.

 

“TEN!” the crowd shouted; and Nico began his wishing.

_I hope my sister and I will always be close._

“NINE!” people screamed.

_I hope I raise my daughter well._

“EIGHT!” they continued.

     _I hope our new cities grow and prosper._

“SEVEN!” Percy laughed.

_I hope there are no more wars with gods or immortals._

“SIX!” Frank and Hazel kissed.

_I hope there is less discrimination._

“FIVE!” Regina clapped and gurgled.

_I hope my daughter lives a good, happy life; and to always know that she is loved._

“FOUR!” Nico finally joined in.

_I hope my father stops trying to lock my boyfriend up in a dungeon._

THREE!” excitement was apparent on Jason’s face – as well as the rest of the populace.

_I hope my boyfriend’s brother stops sending my death glares._

“TWO!”

   _I hope neither Percy nor I ever regret our life together, or fall apart beyond repair._

“ONE!” – the loudest screams of all.

     _I pray I never feel like an outcast again._

 

The clock let out a deep, bellowing _dong_ at the same time as a massive figure rose high into the sky – causing it to glow brightly and cast away the darkness. Everyone stared in awe as the glowing figure of an old crone morphed into a lovely young lady the higher she ascended. Then – when she was so high her warm brown hair stretched and covered the sky, and it was almost hard to see her tender smile – the beautiful lady spread her arms and released a blazing glow of warmth, before two red fireworks shot out of her hands and above her in a twirling sparkling arch. Cheers and laughter rose from all directions; and with one large smile the lady closed her eyes in contented relish and twirled so fast she looked like a tornado, before vanishing and leaving behind massive groups of fireworks of all colours and shapes to fight against the darkness she had just expelled.

Nico let out a loud, excited laugh and hugged his daughter close. He was so sure his ears would burst from the laughter and screams of the crowd that coupled with the sound of the fireworks.

Regina stared in wonderment, caught between wanting to cry or laugh. Nico kissed her small head in sympathy – he too had been caught too many times between those decisions.

Percy’s booming laugh abruptly broke his thoughts. “WOW!” he shouted over the noise, though Nico barely heard him, “That was amazing! I didn’t even think I could witness such a thing!”

Nico smiled, “I know!” he screamed back. “Do you think it’ll be like that next year?”

Percy chose to reply with an exaggerated shrug instead of words. Nico laughed with his boyfriend, borrowing closer into the warmth.

This was a new year – a new _world_ for everyone gathered. They were putting their faith back into the gods and so far it looked promising. Nico just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

It was about five-thirty in the morning when the party began to die down. Anna Perenna’s fireworks and feast had been the loudest, most festive thing Nico had ever seen – but mortals (even only _half_ mortals) become tired and preferred to sleep in their warm beds than in the cold streets.  

Regina’s squealing laughter drew Nico’s attention to her, even as he groggily staggered onwards with the help of his boyfriend. “I can’t believe she isn’t tired!” he groaned.

Percy laughed, “Well considering she slept through the entire feast. . .” he replied, bouncing his daughter in a show of paternal pride, “. . . still can’t believe she managed that.”

Grunting, Nico eyed his daughter grumpily, “I can – she gets it from you.”

A cheeky smile spread across Percy’s lips, and his eyes smiled – he didn’t even look tired. _Damn him._

“Why Neeks, don’t be grouchy!” he laughed. “Besides, I remember all those long nights you stayed awake,” he whispered suggestively.

A tingling shiver ran down Nico’s spine but he pretended the words didn’t bother him, “Yeah, from exasperation.”

Percy let out another laugh and fondly shook his head; that made Nico feel happy again – lighter. Percy was one of the only people who liked Nico’s bland, dry, and mostly dark humour, and didn’t want or try to rectify it.

Nico felt his lips twitch as he focused his gaze back on his daughter. Regina was babbling away in her baby language whilst Percy took turns between nodding gravely and talking back to her.

“Argh, I can’t wait to finally get back home, snuggle up in bed, and _sleep_.”

“Regina isn’t going to sleep, Percy.”

“Well, we can move her crib into our room then.” Percy retorted, as if that would solve the situation of their daughter’s bound-to-be sleepless night. Nico fondly rolled his eyes and held onto his boyfriend’s arm.

2012 had been a strange year – Nico thought, as he watched his boots leave prints in the snow – but 2013 was going to be a better, and hopefully stranger, one. He could feel it deep in his bones.

Nico smiled at the thought, _bring it on._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand CUT! Phew, I think that was the longest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> btw, I tried a new format (which I don't think worked on here) so if the spacing looks wired - that's why
> 
> Ok, onto the actual message!: Thanks to ALL who stuck by me through the past years! I love reading all the comments (they really encourage me). I also hope you guys continue to stick around for other stories. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read this and my other stories, and who took the time to review. THANK YOU! I wish you all a good New Year! I hope it's filled with love and laughter and luck! Love you guys!


End file.
